1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless monitoring system and more particularly to a suffocation prevention system, temperature monitor system and indoor communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year thousands of babies die of premature crib death, also known as Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. While some of them inherited some problems such as heart irregularities or respiratory distress, other deaths are caused by accidents such as suffocation from blankets or pillows and lack of attention to certain readily observable conditions such as body temperature due to illness. In almost all cases, early detection can save the infants from death. Even though the probability of such tragedies happening is relatively small, most parents and caretakers are eager to acquire a device that will help them to further minimize the chance of suffocation if the device is inexpensive and easy to use. For example, the sales of carbon monoxide detectors can best illustrate the motive.
Therefore, a need exists for providing a system for early warning to allow quick response to signs of suffocation in infants or other people who are unable to help themselves. Such a system could save thousands of lives every year. A further need exists for early detection of progressing illness which may relieve parents or caretakers some of the stress and effort in monitoring people under their care.